


One-shots MOSTLY SMUT

by orphan_account



Category: Animaniacs, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Soul Eater, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blankets, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Coffee shop owner wakko, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SMUT A LOT OF SMUT.anyways hi (●’◡’●)ﾉ
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid, Darwin Watterson/Gumball Watterson, Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Dot Warner/Wakko Warner, Dot Warner/Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner, Maka Albarn/Crona, Nicole Watterson/Richard Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One-shots MOSTLY SMUT

KEY : 

🔴- Smut

🔵- Fluff

⬛- Angst 

💓- Songfic

♋- Homestuck trolls/ Zodiac signs

😭- I ruined my childhood

☯- Sibling stuff

🔆- Innocent stuff

⚠- May trigger you :(

💮- Real people 

\--------------------------------------

YOU CAN REQUEST STUFF!!! I'M FRESH OUT OF IDEA'S :3

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY  
> I'M SORRY  
> I'M SORRY  
> I'M SORRY


End file.
